25 Days till Christmas
by Johanna-002
Summary: I have inflicted a challenge upon myself, a Christmas Challenge: 25 Days till Christmas. Romance, Fluff, Anguish, Drama, Smut, Hard Core Smut... everything under the sun! Characters & Couples will range so please check the intro of each new entry. Give it a shot! Read and Review!
1. Introduction

**~Introduction~**

Hello Dear Reader,

Allow me to steal a few moments of your time. I have inflicted a challenge upon myself, a Christmas Challenge: 25 Days till Christmas

Every single day, I will post a new story in regards to my challenge. They may or may not be a one or a two shot, they most likely will end up as drabbles. Not all of them will be happy, not all of them will be smutty, and some will be full of anguish…. Main Character's and Couples will differ, not all of these will be Clarisse & Joseph centered… You get the point.

These stories take place any where from before the first PD movie, to the end of the PD movies, all the way to nearly four years after the second PD movie and all the way in-between.

I have semi plots worked out for about the first ten. I am open to requests; and will name you in credit, gladly, or if you would like to remain anonymous that can be arranged as well.

I'll stop talking now and let you continue on, please hit "Next" to view the next chapter and the beginning story of our challenge.

-Jo


	2. The Real Proposal CJ

**Title: **The Real Proposal

**Summary: **How I wish the proposal would have went down.

**Characters/ Genre/ Setting: **C/J, Romance, PD 2

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Princess Diaries or Princess Diaries 2: Royal engagement or any of its characters; they belong Meg Cabot. I do however own my writing, please don't steal- Johanna002©

**_Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs_**

-01-

Clarisse's hands leave trails of heat everywhere they touch; Joseph's body feels like its on fire as he tries to keep his hands steady enough to unlock the door. The keys slip from his hands and he curses under his breath.

Clarisse's resulting chuckle is husky and it makes his knees buckle. "Easy there, tiger." She says, suddenly Joseph is covered in goosebumps. Clarisse presses her body against Joe's and the door opens with ease. She links her left hand through Joe's right and pulls him through the door.

All Joseph can focus on is the ring on Clarisse's finger.

X-X-X

_One hour earlier_

_Joe's clutches his left pocket like it's his life line in a tsunami. He knows it's irrational impossible and illogical, for his pocket to be radiating any heat, but at this moment he swears it is. _

_"Are you okay Joseph?" Clarisse asks, finishing her sip of wine. "You've been unusually quite all through dinner."_

_Joe chuckles nervously, taking a drink from his glass. "I'm just tired, Clarisse" he lies. _

_She nods in understanding. "We could have rescheduled. I know it takes a lot of time and patience to court the Queen."_

_"No," Joe says quickly. He placed his hand on top of Clarisse's and smiles lovingly "I'm glad we did this." _

_"You make it sound like a first date." She responds coyly. _

_"Marry me" Joe asks in a rush. He clumsily pulls the black, small box from his pocket and opens it, revealing an elegant, halo shaped ring. _

_Clarisse's smirk fades. "This is not first date material." _

_"This is not our first date."_

_"Touché."_

X-X-X

Joseph leans back against the door to engage the lock. His eyes roam over Clarisse's form. "I am so glad you said yes."


	3. Rugged Day MiaNicholas

**Title: **Rugged Day

**Summary: **Queen Amelia has had a pretty terrible day, and sadly for her kissing Nicholas doesn't make it any better

**Characters/ Genre/ Setting: **M/N, Humor, After PD 2

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Princess Diaries or Princess Diaries 2: Royal engagement or any of its characters; they belong Meg Cabot. I do however own my writing, please don't steal- Johanna002©

**_Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs_**

-01-

In the most dreadful of ways, Amelia is forced to learn the bitter truth behind Murphy's Law.

Her terrible, rotten, unimaginable day starts when she slips in the shower, receiving a bruise that covered and swelled her entire right knee.

On her way to her office she stumbles and spills scorching, hot coffee down the front of her favorite green top.

The heal of black pumps break on her way to Parliament. Which results in her tardiness and Sebastian is forced to side with the rest of parliament in the matters of doing business with Hungary.

She misses lunch with her grandmother because she's all the way up to her neck in paperwork. When she finally does leave her office, she jams her toe into the corner of her desk, ripping half of her toe nail off.

And to top it all off, she falls asleep on the sofa while she waits for her bath to fill and ends up flooding her entire bathroom.

Nicholas walks through the sweet and is immediately greeted by the smell of Vanilla Honey. "Mia!" He calls, "Are you here?"

"Bedroom," she answers back.

Nicholas slips out of his shoes and heads to the master bedroom he shares with his wife. She's fully clothes, arm draped over her face, and her body looking as worm as ever. "Rough day?"

She pulls her arm from her face and glares at him. "You could say that?"

"Did you get to take your shower this morning?"

"No." She answers gruffly. "I did however get to bruise my knee, spill coffee on myself, break my shoe, appeal more papers to get out of business with Hungary, miss lunch, rip my toe nail off, oh and flood the bathroom."

Nicholas couldn't help the laughter that bubbled forth. He kisses her softly. "I love you. Tomorrow will be better."

Mia snorts. "If tomorrow even so much begins like today did, I am not getting out of bed."

"Can I kiss you and make it better?"

"You can try."

Nicholas moves down as Mia pushes herself up. They collide together with great force causing Mia to fall back into the pillows. She can already tell there is going to be a massive bruise on her forehead tomorrow.


	4. Better Late Then Never CJ

**Title: **Better Late Then Never

**Summary: **We all wondered what Clarisse and Joseph had talked about after their wedding vows had been exchanged.

**Characters/ Genre/ Setting: **C/J, Romance, PD 2

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Princess Diaries or Princess Diaries 2: Royal engagement or any of its characters; they belong Meg Cabot. I do however own my writing, please don't steal- Johanna002©

**_Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs_**

-01-

They had just been called for the first dance of the night; their first dance as husband and wife. The music was very untraditional, not the typical Waltz or Tango that was expected for such a lavish affair.

_When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along.._

Joseph spun her out and she flowed like a soft breeze right back into his embrace. His arm tightened around her, and whispered softly in her ear, "Clarisse, what made you change your mind?"

Her smile fell. "Joseph, please, must we do this now?"

"Yes. I feel we must." They moved in sync, nothing fancy, but the simplicity whisking them in a halo of utter awe. "For the life of me I can not wrap my head around the events of the last three days."

_I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never...  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart (give you my heart)  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun..._

Her arms moved from their strategic position, and wrapped around his neck, their faces mere inches from each other. Their dance had been reduced just simple swaying, on lookers still as intrigued as if they where watching a Bachata.

Joseph tightened his arms around her, "What made you change your mind?" his lips where a whisper away.

"In an instance my life with out you flashed before me." She moved impossible closer. "I did not enjoy the vision before me. I realized in a second that you where missing and I couldn't take it- I didn't want to. So I made the decision to fight for you."

He gently pressed his lips to hers. His hands moving from her waist to her neck, guiding her in the kiss; they both moaned in satisfaction.

Gently pulling apart she smiles, her blue eyes big and sparkling. "And I won."

One spin

Two spins

Three spins

And she was back in his arms. She looked at him innocently. "Why did you say yes to me?"

He smiled. "I was at first too stunned to speak, but I realized it was better to be late, then to never walk with you into the world of matrimony."

**Author's Note:** The song I used is titled "This I Promise you" by n'sync


	5. Love's First Kiss CJ

**Title: **Love's First Kiss

**Summary: **Sometimes it only takes a stomach ulcer for someone to realize how in love they are.

**Characters/ Genre/ Setting: **C/J, Romance, PD 2

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Princess Diaries or Princess Diaries 2: Royal engagement or any of its characters; they belong Meg Cabot. I do however own my writing, please don't steal- Johanna002©

**_Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs_**

-01-

Tuesday night Clarisse had been rushed to the hospital with unimaginable abdominal pain. It had started very minor and acute, but it had steadily grown though out the night until she was doubled over in pain, rocking back and forth to try and soothe herself. They diagnosed her with a Peptic Ulcer. A Peptic Ulcer was generally, and in her case, found in the lining of the stomach or the first part of the small intestine, called the duodenum.

It wasn't majorly sever but she was very lucky they had caught it, for now they could prescribe her the proper medications and reduce her chances of catching an infection.

Joseph hadn't left her side since the moment she had been admitted. She was still in pain, but the medicine they had given her had helped tremendously. Joe hated that he couldn't heal her magically. He hated to see her suffer.

Oh, if only he weren't so in love with her.

Not only was it unprofessional to have such feelings for his Queen, but it was forbidden. If it had ever gotten out he could very well much lose his job, and if he didn't, Parliament would never allow her to live down the embarrassment. They would always find out such things, and they always had their.

Clarisse looked so peaceful lying there. The doctor had explained that she would probably be out for a while do to her utter state of exhaustion. She would be fine and make a full recovery. Joseph couldn't have been more thrilled with the news. He moved his chair closer to her bed and grasped her beautiful, delicate hand in his; he interlaced their fingers and smiled when she squeezed it unconsciously.

"You'll be okay Clarisse." He whispered, brushing his lips against the smooth texture of the back of her hand. Her peaceful face relaxed him; making him feel somewhat comforted by the fact that he could see this tranquil side of her. He could only ever remember her seeing this relaxed when she was alone with her. He took utter joy in the fact that he could make her feel so safe.

He often wondered what else he made her feel when they where together. He'd caught her countless times stealing peeks at him. He'd even observed her observing him. If only she knew what crossed his mind when they danced together, or when he placed his hand upon the low of her back. Her body haunted his mind; he craved for her touch. Craved for her attention. He knew she would drop everything for him; knew she would always be at his side when he needed her

His eyes hazed over with un-shed tears and he used his free hands to push the stray hairs away from her face.

"You really are a sleeping beauty Clarisse." His voice was nothing short of a whisper. He took in the sight of her complexion; loving the way she was so tan and yet oh so perfect. The rise and fall of her chest comforted him and he was very tempted to taste her lips. He felt the temptation building up inside of her and wanted so badly to just lean over and do it. He was terrified of being with out her, at having her reject him.

Joseph was brought back from his own little utopia by the gentle squeeze of her hand. "Clarisse, honey? Are you awake?" Keeping his voice low, he leaned up, staring at her face. Her eye lids flickered slightly and her lips parted. That was it, he couldn't hold it in any longer, he had to confirm something that he had suspected for so damn long. He gently caressed her cheek; he pressed his lips softly to her forehead, closed his eyes and gently dipped his head lower.

Her lips were warm and soft against his. Though she did not kiss back he could still feel the passion. He felt his heart would explode from such a feeling that could only be described as love.

Shortly after pulling away a nurse walked in, and after reassuring her that he was fine, and after she had checked on Clarisse's vitals, she left. He figured now would be as good as time as any to confess his feelings to her, even if she couldn't hear him.

"You know Clarisse, ever since I met you there has been this feeling that I just couldn't place, and I'm sure you could agree with me on this. You are one of the only things I have left in this world, Clarisse. Seeing you doubled over in pain really cut me, it isn't as deep a wound as I have from seeing you mourn for Philippe, or even for Rupert, but it hurt none the less… Everyday I wake praying for your safety, and every day I rejoice in seeing your angelic smile, and hearing your sexy voice. Oh there is no doubt about it, you completely captivate me. No one means as much to me as you do Clarisse."

It was cheesy, and maybe with more preparation he could have spilled out something absolutely phenomenal, but oh, did he wish she would wake for his confession.

"Clarisse, there is no one else for me. I will always love you. That will never change." He lent in, wanting to steal just one last kiss. Softly his lips touched hers and with all the passion in him he kissed her. Her hand tightened on his and he suddenly became very nervous. He was ready to pull away when he felt her lips move against his and her free hand reach up and cup the back of his neck. As he revealed in the feel his heart began to pound louder and louder in his ears. Clarisse Renaldi was kissing him back.


	6. 10-7 CJ

**Title: **10-7

**Summary: ** "Grief can take care if it-self, but to get the full value of a joy you must have somebody to divide it with." -Mark Twain

**Characters/ Genre/ Setting: **C/J, Angst, PD 2

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Princess Diaries or Princess Diaries 2: Royal engagement or any of its characters; they belong Meg Cabot. I do however own my writing, please don't steal- Johanna002©

**_Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs_**

-01-

_A/N: Please do not hate me. _

The sky is black, the heavy clouds dimming the vibrant colors of the cool autumn morning. A sea of dark black surrounds the mahogany wood coffin, at attention with motionless expressions on their faces.

Clarisse stands at the front of the crowd; Amelia, just shy of twenty six years old, stands to her right, and Nicholas stands on her right, clutching her hand while he supported the weight of their three year old daughter Elizabeth.

Clarisse's steady streams of tears do not stop through out the entire ceremony. They well-up and spill out of her eyes, blurring her vision. They cloud and blur her vision; she feels this is for the best; this is not a day she wants to see clearly.

Her body racks with sobs as the Honor Guard sound off with a 21 gun salute.

Elizabeth detangles herself from her father; she makes a move towards Clarisse. She moves to stand in front of her, and lightly tugged on her left hand. One motion Clarisse had her in her arms. Elizabeth's small arms wrap around her great grandmother's neck, she squeezes tightly and lightly kisses her face.

The gesture provides her with the strength she needs to quell her tears.

The relief is temporary; however, Taps begin immediately after the 21-gun salute.

This is the moment Clarisse had been dreading since she had made the funeral plans with the Genovian Honor Guard.

The Final Call Radio Ceremony.

The Honor Guard commander tunes the radio by the casket to a special station and the attendees wait in complete silence until the dispatcher's voice crackles through the radio.

"One-Two-Five-Three."

The silence as the dispatcher waits for the response that will never come settles over the crowd like a heavy fog.

"One-Two-Five-Three."

Clarisse struggles to keep her composure. If hadn't been for Elizabeth in her arms she's sure her body would have given out under her. She wished so badly that she was dead.

"One-Two-Five-Three."

There is not a dry eye in the crowd. Clarisse looks up for the first time and makes eye contact with Shades since the first time of the worst day of her life.

"One-Two-Five-Three is on his final assignment to Heaven and will be 10-7 forever. One-Two-Five-Three, you will forever be missed. We will take it from here."

It is then that Clarisse gives into her bodies will. She falls to her knees; falls apart. Elizabeth is startled, but she holds onto her grandmother, and when the woman slumps against her, she can only whisper the words that had been whispered so many times to her.

"It's okay. I got you."

**Author's Note: ** 10-7 is code for End of Shift/Tour/Watch


	7. Honeymoon is Paradise CJ

**Title: **Honeymoon Is Paradise

**Summary: ** One of the best phase's in a relationship is the honeymoon phase. Smut insured. It is very toned IMO.

**Characters/ Genre/ Setting: **C/J, Romance, PD 2

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Princess Diaries or Princess Diaries 2: Royal engagement or any of its characters; they belong Meg Cabot. I do however own my writing, please don't steal- Johanna002©

**_Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs_**

-01-

_A/N: You guys are the best. Did you know that? The absolute best. Thank you for the wonderful feed back on day 5; 10-7, even though a lot of you are not happy with me. I hope this makes up for it. _

A taxi had taken them from the airport to the secluded bungalow that awaited them on the beautiful island of Costa Rica. Ten minutes away from the place they would be staying Joseph made Clarisse put on a blind fold. He paid the cab driver and gave him a nice little tip as they arrived.

"Okay, keep your eyes closed Clarisse, no peeking."

"Oh, Joseph, really…." She complained playing with her fingers.

Joseph pulled the luggage from the car, and once the cabbie had driven off, he took the blind fold off of her.

"Oh… My Lord" Clarisse gasped at the sight in front of her. "We're staying here? Joseph! This absolutely beautiful!"

Joseph put his arm around her shoulder. "You want to go check it out?" Clarisse squealed as he led her to the door.

Clarisse was greeted by the sight of an enormous living room and feel in love. They checked out every inch of the house- from the kitchen to the beach view in the back yard.

"Oh my!" Clarisse exclaimed once again

Joseph wrapped his arms around her waist as they stood in the master bedroom; they had a perfect ocean view from their king sized bed. The room only had one solid wall, the rest where big glass windows

"Clarisse," Joseph growled huskily against her ear.

"Hmm?" she questioned in a moan as he began to nuzzle her neck.

"I plan on making love to you in every room of this house."

Clarisse's eyes widened and she felt herself wanting him just from his statement. "I like the sound the sound of that. Is the pool included in this little plan of yours?"

she asked turning in his arms, her hands playing with the collar of his shirt.

"That and the beach of course."

Clarisse's eyes widened as she pushed him back onto the bed, falling on top of him. "Sex on the beach?"

"Why not?" he challenged, flipping her over to where she was on the bottom.

Joseph cupped her face with his hands and kissed her softly, letting the kiss linger on. He savored every second of it.

Knowing that the shrill summer dress was the only thing that kept him from her made him want her even more.

Clarisse wrapped her arms around his shoulders pulling him closer to her; Joseph bit her lower lip before kissing her chin, neck and her collar bone. He tugged at her straps, slowly letting them fall from her shoulder.

Joseph growled as he tugged at the dress; quickly divesting her of her bra. He pulled the material of the dress down just low enough to get a full view of her breast.

Clarisse took in a deep relaxing breath, allowing Joseph to do to her as he pleased. She gasped as he took one of her nipples in his mouth, letting his tongue circle around it. He started sucking on it, bringing his other hand up to massage her other breast.

He swirled his tongue around every crevice as he slowly lowered his body, leaving Clarisse exactly where she was. He pulled the dress the rest of the way down her body tossing across the room, leaving her in only her lace panties. Clarisse sat up only long enough to take off his shirt. Once she was satisfied with the view of his chiseled chest she lied back down.

He dipped his fingers into the waist band of the unwanted fabric, slowly, pulling them down the length of her body. She was now creamy, wet and naked. He absolutely loved the way her body was squirming from the lack of attention.

Joseph ran his hands across her breasts, caressing her nipples a few times before lowering one hand to the spot her knew would drive her wild. Clarisse moaned as he inserted a finger into her, his thumb grazing her most sensitive spot. She tightened around him as he curled it up to hit her G spot. Her hips rose off the bed, enjoying the attention he was giving her. Joseph removed his thumb and replaced it with his mouth.

"Ahh…Joseph!" Clarisse gasped. Her hand ran through his hair, guiding him as he pleasured her with his tongue and hands.

He took his time exploring her. He didn't feel the need to rush. Clarisse began to squirm and he knew it wouldn't be long.

Quickening his pace on her, she gripped his head tighter and then cried out in pleasure. He was determined to give her another orgasm, which he did. Clarisse was now soaking his fingers in her wetness. Knowing she could no longer take the stimulation, he removed his mouth and looked up at her.

Joseph climbed off of her, kicking off his pants and boxers. He then climbed back on top of her, holding her gaze as he entered her slowly. The look on Clarisse's face was of pure satisfaction and he couldn't deny how amazing it made him to feel to know he was the cause.

Clarisse put her arms around his torso, pulling him deeper into her. She gave out a small gasp and her eyes closed.

"Clarisse, look at me." He did not command her, it was a request.

Clarisse opened her eyes to look up at him as he thrust into her. She gave him a smile and began to rotate her hips underneath him, making the contact even more indescribable.

She was in bliss. They moved together. In every sense of the word, they were one.

Joseph could feel her on the brink and as she reached her highest point he had to strain for control. As she came down from her high he began to move again; hard and rough. Clarisse's breathing became rapid. Once again she grasped at him, her legs tightening around him, causing him to go off the edge and release all of the sweet tension that had been built up. He released until there was no more. Clarisse pulled him down to her so

"I… Love… You!" she gasped trying to catch her breath.

Joseph kissed her temple, his breathing still heavy. "I love you too, Clarisse."

**Author's Note: **I'm open for requests.


	8. Stop Running CJ

**Title: **Stop Running

**Summary: ** Clarisse and Joe need help getting together; Joseph and his sister have a long talk.

**Characters/ Genre/ Setting: **Joe & his sister Jillian (OC), Family, PD 2

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Princess Diaries or Princess Diaries 2: Royal engagement or any of its characters; they belong Meg Cabot. I do however own my writing, please don't steal- Johanna002©

**_Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs_**

-01-

"What are you running from?" Jillian Elizondo asks, falling back onto her couch next to her brother, snatching the remote from him and turning off the T.V.

With the T.V off Joseph had no other distraction, "I'm not running." He said finally.

"You have to do better then that, Joe." Jillian says. "She can't give you what you want when you want it and now you're running. Just like Dad."

"Don't bring him into this, Jill."

"Why not? You're doing the same thing he did."

Joseph growled. "That isn't fair. He left because he finally realized our mom was too good for him; I am nothing like him."

Jillian rolled her eyes. She took a sip of her beer. "And here you are; you can't wait, so instead of trying to work it out, you are leaving… because you _think _she's too good for you… Life's not fair Joseph. I thought you'd understand that concept by now."

Joseph sighs and runs his hands roughly over his face. "I'm not running away from her."

"Then what do you call being here spilling your heart out to me about how you're going to retire and move back to Washington?"

Joseph shrugs. _Running_ he thinks. "It's complicated." He says.

"Why?"

He ignored her. He shifts, occupying himself with the all of a sudden too-interesting task of removing his jacket, his hands fumbling together. That's when Jillian notices the script on Joseph's forearm.

_"All love shifts and changes. I don't know if you can be wholeheartedly in love all the time."_

_Her brother was a huge fan of body art. She had eleven tattoos of her own. However this piece was new, and one she was sure he had never told her about._

"Does she know you have that tattoo for her?" Joseph looked up, and she couldn't help but smile at the look he gave her; the warning look that was their mother's. "You should tell her… Tell her that you still love her."

He drops his head. "It's something she's said… many times. I don't think she understand how much of an inspiration she is to everyone… to me."

Jillian rolls her eyes, but smiles. "You have her words permanently marked on your body, but you're refusing to talk to her?"

Joseph nods. "That sounds about right."

"You need to talk to her, Joe." She punches him in the arm as hard as she could.

Joseph groans, throwing his head back. It's time he admits defeat. "I know… I will, tomorrow, after the wedding."

**Author's Note: **Joseph's tattoo is actually a quote from the great Dame Julie Andrews herself. I found it on the internet.


	9. Hardwire CJ

**Title: **Hardwired

**Summary: ** Losing is a child is the hardest thing anyone can do. I know your pain. We'll walk in agony together.

**Characters/ Genre/ Setting: **C/J, Angst/Family/Comfort, After PD 2

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Princess Diaries or Princess Diaries 2: Royal engagement or any of its characters; they belong Meg Cabot. I do however own my writing, please don't steal- Johanna002©

**_Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs_**

-01-

Joseph had gotten the call nine hours ago. Nine hours ago his ex wife had called in hysterics, telling him that their daughter, their only child, had been murdered. Juliet Emilia ( ee- m ee- l y ah) was only forty two years old. She was devoted wife, and mother to four beautiful children.

He was left to deal with the pain on his own. Clarisse was on a flight back from Germany with Amelia, and she wouldn't land for a few more hours.

3 hours later…

As Clarisse entered the suite she shared with her husband she was immediately greeted by the sight of him sobbing on the sofa, a black framed photograph in his hands.

"Joseph! What's happened?" She asked rushing to his side.

He couldn't breathe and everything was starting to spin; he opened his mouth speak but all he could do was whimper. Clarisse was horrified. She had never seen Joseph like this. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and as he buried his face in her neck he whispered, "My daughter was murdered."

Clarisse knew his pain better then anyone and she did her absolute best to comfort him.

Finally Joseph spoke. "We… I… I need to go Clarisse. I need to be there for my grandchildren."

"We are a team Joseph, and you and I will both go. Okay? I'm not going to let you go through this alone." She kissed him softly. "I'm so sorry I couldn't have been with you earlier… If I had known-"

"There's no way you could have known." He hugged her tightly. "You are here now and that is all that matters."

Two Weeks Later…

Joseph and Clarisse had arrived in America; Washington, two weeks ago, three days after they had received the tragic news bringing Juliet's murder.

Her funeral had been beautiful; a shiny, black casket with red and yellow roses adorning the top, it was held at the church she and her family had attended every Sunday. Her children: Max, Hanna, Cosette and Isabelle, had read a poem to their mother… there was not a dry eye in the house.

Juliet had been buried in a local cemetery next to Joe's Mother. The Detectives had been very adamant about keeping Joseph and his family involved and up-to-date with the leads they had on Juliet's murder.

Clarisse had been listening to the light talk between Joseph and his ex-wife, Maryanne. Maryanne had been extremely welcoming to her, and she could see why Joseph and her had always remained close after their divorce.

Just as Maryanne had directed a question in Clarisse's direction, there was a loud, bustling knock on the door.

They all looked at each other questionably. Joseph got up to answer the door, Clarisse and Maryanne not far behind him. As the door opened four detectives pushed their way in.

Three moved to search the house for Antonio Rivera, Juliet's husband. While a female detective stayed to inform Joseph and the ladies next to him of the matter at hand.

"Antonio Rivera, you are under arrest for the rape and murder of Juliet Rivera. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can not afford an attorney one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I've just read them aloud to you?"

Joseph's eyes blazed with anger, both Clarisse and Maryanne reacted fast in an attempt to keep him at bay. For two weeks he had been staying under the same roof as the monster who had taken his daughter's life.

"You sick son of a bitch!"

1 Week Later...

The Assistant District Attorney, ADA, was prosecuting Antonio for 1st degree Rape and 1st degree murder. Today was the day Joseph and Maryanne would give a character testimonial, showing the jury just who their daughter was.

"My daughter is a wonderful woman." Joseph began. "She was the most selfless, honest, compassionate person I know. She was a devoted and loving mother. Because of that animal right there," he pointed across the court room to Antonio. "My daughter is gone. Her children no longer have a mother. She will miss all of their school performances, all of the school dances, she will not see my grandchildren graduate from high school, nor college… she will not see them start the rest of their life… You took my child away from me… Juliet was brutally raped. She was murdered, and you left her to rot in the woods like a piece of trash…." He looked at the Jury pleadingly. "Please, don't let that sick bastard get away with what he's done."

Antonio freaked. "Your daughter was nothing but a manipulating bitch! She deserved everything that she got! Who the hell did she think she was, degrading me?"

That was just it. After nearly twenty years of marriage, and putting up with a wayward husband, Juliet had had enough. She had asked Antonio for a divorce, and when he had refused she had became increasingly bitter. One night at a friend's party she had made a smart joke about his performance in the bedroom.

Clarisse had felt her blood boil. Juliet had lived her entire childhood at the palace, she had been extremely close to the crown princes. They saw her as a sister, and Clarisse had always treated her as a daughter- and the feeling had grown increasingly since she had married Joseph.

"I don't care if she had been on her very last breath; you had no right to take it from her!" All eyes where now on Clarisse.

"Order!" The judge yelled.

Antonio fumed. "You allow this? A woman says these things and you do nothing?"

"Yes Mr. Rivera, you will also come to find that a woman can say what ever she wants to on your performance in the bedroom and you aren't actually allowed to kill her."

She looked towards Joseph, he bowed his head slightly, a mutual sign of respect. You stood by me when I was at my lowest. Today I stand by you.

**Author's Note: **The four lines right above the last line are not mine. They belong to Dick Wolf; Law and Order: Special Victims Unit; Loss; 5X4


	10. Write It Down CJ

**Title: **Write It Down

**Summary: ** Every day I just want to wake up with the knowledge that you love me.

**Characters/ Genre/ Setting: **C/J, Romance, After PD 2

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Princess Diaries or Princess Diaries 2: Royal engagement or any of its characters; they belong Meg Cabot. I do however own my writing, please don't steal- Johanna002©

**_Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs_**

-01-

Joseph had just walked through the bedroom door into the suite that we shared. He smiled at me and I could feel my heart completely melt. I loved this man so much.

He kissed me softly and asked me about my day. I was eager to tell him of my lunch date with an old friend that I hadn't seen since before Pierre had renounced his title.

Joseph was not very interested, but like the sweet caring man that he is he put on quite a show. In turn I asked him about his day. I was not very interested either, but I smiled as he babbled on about how much of a headache Lionel is and how he can't wait until Shades returns back from his vacation so he can reclaim his 'Problem Child'.

Just as we finished conversation he had excused himself to take a shower. I don't know why I asked him what I did, but looking back on it I am sure glad I did.

"Do you love me?"

"What?" He questioned. "Of course I do my dear. I love you with all of my heart."

"Well, then," I shifted some what nervously before producing a pen and a piece of heart shaped paper. "Would you write it down?"

He game me a very strange look. I think he thought something had been seriously wrong with me. He dropped the yellow, fluffy towel onto the bed and quickly pulled me into his arms. He kissed me quite passionately and I could honestly feel myself floating.

When we pulled apart he kissed my nose and then took the paper and pen from my hands.

"Clarisse:" he wrote, "I love you; forever. I always have and I always will."

He handed me the paper and as I reached for it, he caught my hand in his and brought it up to his lips for a soft, sweet kiss. He then dropped my hand softly and disappeared into the bathroom, shaking his head and laughing slightly. He probably thought I was nuts, but like always he did anything to make me happy.

As he was showering I taped his confession of love onto the head of our bed. I smiled. Those words would be something I saw daily, when I woke up and when I went to bed. They would remain there as a reminder that he truly loved me; even when we had typical, normal couple fights.

Maybe I should write him a confession of my love and sneak it into his wallet.

Yes.

That's exactly what I'll do. That way he knows, every day, that I love him and will continue to love him.


	11. Snow, Hot chocolate and Sex CJ

**Title: **Snow, Hot chocolate and Sex

**Summary: ** Mother Nature provided our winter wonder land. We'll provide the fireworks.

**Characters/ Genre/ Setting: **C/J, Romance, In between PD 1 & 2

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Princess Diaries or Princess Diaries 2: Royal engagement or any of its characters; they belong Meg Cabot. I do however own my writing, please don't steal- Johanna002©

**_Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs_**

-01-

_A/N: Clarisse Elizondo's challenge: snow, hot chocolate and sex… I hope I did your challenge justice. _

"It's gorgeous today!" Clarisse awed.

Joseph's eyes widened. He trampled through the snow, careful to not to be oblivious of the patches of ice camouflaged beneath. "It is 9 degree's and I've fallen once already." He argued, his breath leaving if huffs just before his eyes.

"But look! It's like a winter wonderland." She looked at him and smiled. "The palace grounds look absolutely divine. I feel like I am living in a winter wonderland."

He smiled at her. She was so girlish. She had spoken so softly that he almost hadn't heard her. "A winter queen with her handsome king." She blushed softly, nudging him gently.

Joseph grinned, nudging her back. They walked a few fore meet before linking their gloved hands together.

"Oh look! It's snowing again!" Clarisse squealed. Quickly the snow fell all around them. Joseph smiled at her care free attitude. She looked beautiful

Suddenly he had the sudden urge to kiss her. Gently he turned her towards him and with in a second his lips where on hers. Her eyes widened slightly, but she soon lost the fight against her brain… she gave into the kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck and his arms tightening around her waist. They guided each other in the kiss.

They pulled apart and smiled goofily at the other. "What do you say we take this inside, maybe a cup of hot chocolate and a movie?"

"Can I pick the movie?"

"Of course."

"Then yes."

Quickly they returned into the palace. Joseph headed to the kitchen to make the hot chocolate and then disappeared to his room to change out of his clothes and into something more warm while Clarisse headed into her room to prepare for her afternoon.

When he returned Clarisse invited him to her bed chambers, telling him that she would prefer the comfort of her bed then that of the couch. Heck. Who was he to argue?

She changed from her earlier attire from exploring the snow-covered grounds and was now dressed in a pair of warm pajama pants and a long sleeved shirt.

They settled themselves onto the bed and he handed her, her mug.

"Mmm…. Vanilla flavored, yummy!"

He chuckled. Hit play on the movie and as soon as the title appeared he turned to glare at her. "Really, Sound of Music again?"

She just grinned, and stated calmly, "Don't worry. After this we can watch the Notebook. I know how much you love it. " He rolled his eyes

Through out the movie they inched closer and closer to the other, their hands going from holding the other to caressing, their lips coming together for what had once been just light kisses to passionate make out sessions.

Joseph had managed to detangle Clarisse from her cup of hot chocolate; he diverted her attention from the movie and with in moments of his lips suckling the base of her neck he had her flat on her back.

With in moments she was down to her pink bra and panties and he in his boxers.

The only thoughts that managed to come into her incoherent mind were the thoughts of how much she had wanted this man. She thought about how she had loved him all this time. As she deepened the kiss, thrusting her hips forward, she thought about how badly she needed him.

Joseph was in a whole other world as the sensations ripped through him. He grinded his hips forward, his bulging member rubbing against the thin material of her panties, the heavy movements making it seem as if his member was trying to penetrate clothing. His lips traveled down her neck and she moaned, tilting her head to the side. Joseph's eyes lit up at the sight of her breasts straining in the material of her bra. He could see her swell, threatening to burst from the seams of the lace. He smirked, placing his lips on the newly exposed skin. Her body jerked at the attention.

Before he knew it he found himself on his back, staring up at her.

"I love you." She husked, reaching behind her back to undo her bra. She let the material slide slowly off her shoulders, loving the way his eyes changed colors. As soon as she flung the lace across the room, Joseph flipped them again, pinning her arms above her head as he dipped his own down. A moan erupted from her as he took a hard bud into his mouth; he let her hands go, loving the way she seemed to understand and kept them above her head. He trailed his fingers over her other breast, letting his thumb pad across her nipple before squeezing and fondling her asset. His mouth worked the other, and when he was done, he skipped over to the next.

For a moment he savored the sight of her in nothing but the lace, pink panties, before removing his own articles of clothing. Her back arched and she spread her legs wide, showing him all of her with a smirk

"Oh, God, Clarisse!" reaching out, he slid his finger along her sopping slit, watching as her juices coated his fingers, and trailed lightly down her thighs. He licked his lips again, and glanced up to her for permission to do as he pleased.

She loved him.

Her heart raced in anticipation. His lips brushed against her neck, before his hand gripped her thighs and pushed them further apart. The light breeze that had been wafting through the air sent chills through her, and she felt so comfortable with him despite her vulnerability. Her heart soared the moment she felt his tongue slide along her folds, and she whimpered in pleasure. He nibbled at her clit, and she arched her back as high as she could. Her breathing became labored as he began to lap at her without mercy.

Clarisse could feel his tongue doing things that should be illegal, they felt so good. She reached out for something to hold- anything sturdy, but ended up gripping the back of his head and pushing him farther into her pulsating heat.

He made large strokes with his tongue, each one slightly more powerful than the last. She was writhing in pleasure, and her moans fueled his hunger. Having pleasurably tortured her enough, he plunged his tongue into her tight canal and sucked at the juices as they poured out of her. He pressed his lips against her labia like a kiss, before stroking his tongue into her again. After a few more licks, he hit a nerve and she came violently.

Joseph allowed her time to catch her breath. He rained kisses along her neck and chest.

Coming down from her high, Clarisse was almost in a cloud; the feeling of Joseph's rigid and stiff member rhythmically-rubbing against her kept focused on the goal- she wanted to feel him moving above and inside of her.

"Be with me now." She whispered hoarsely, her hand running along the base of his back.

He followed her command, happy to comply as he drove himself into her in one quick thrust. A loud moan ripped through them both. He began a slow movement, feeling Clarisse's thighs clamp to his sides. His mouth met hers once again, his hands returning to her own which still lay above her head. He intertwined their fingers as he picked up his pace.

"Love you," He whispered hoarsely near her ear, pressing down fur enough to kiss the tragus, cartilage of her ear.

At his soft spoken whisper she bucked her hips up, riding his thrusts. It didn't take long after that. Her walls clamped around his positioning member when he hit a nerve, and her orgasm tore through her body. As soon as her liquid hit him, he came into her. The two gasped at the feeling, her back arching as his rode out the orgasm with slow rhythmic movements. After milking him of each drop, her walls unclenched and he fell limp beside her. She smiled turning and snuggling into him with a refreshed and content look on her face.

"Wow…" She gasped. They both began laughing. Joseph kissed her shoulder, she giggled. "You are an animal in bed!"

"You are divine." He growled softly.

She chuckled. It had taken her nearly three years to be this comfortable with him. It was the most amazing feeling. Her thoughts drifted as she felt him dragging a finger along her spine. Round two was soon to be in the works.

**Author's Note: **Hehehe...


	12. Caught CJ

**Title: **Caught

**Summary: **The Archbishop catches out favorite couple

**Characters/ Genre/ Setting: **C/J, Romance, After PD 2

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Princess Diaries or Princess Diaries 2: Royal engagement or any of its characters; they belong Meg Cabot. I do however own my writing, please don't steal- Johanna002©

**_Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs_**

-01-

_When they reached the front, her voice was strong as she made her request. "My Lord, Archbishop, I would like to take this man as my husband." Then much quieter, she added, "If you please…"_

_Joseph couldn't see Clarisse's face, but was certain that her shock at the Archbishop's response mirrored his own. _

_"Finally…"_

_Joseph only half heard what the Archbishop was saying, but when Sebastian pressed a ring into his hand, he knew what motions should come next. He took her hand, and noticed it was slightly trembling. He had no idea where the ring had come from…he assumed it was the band that Andrew was to give to Mia had their wedding gone as planned. He spoke the words he was expected to say, "With this ring, I thee…" he smiled at the Archbishop and then at his beautifully-complicated love, "finally…wed."_

"_I pronounce you man and wife." _

_He had waited so long to hear those words said to him. _

_"You may kiss the bride."_

After the ceremony Joseph and Clarisse met with the Archbishop in his office. They had a marriage license issued to them; they were smiled the whole way through.

"I'm glad you two finally came to your senses!"

"How did you even know?" Clarisse asked. She had been sure they had been so careful.

The Archbishop smiled. "You are a lot of things your majesty, I'm afraid discreet is not one of them."

Clarisse blushed violently. What in the world…

"I had attended the New Years Dinner this last year, and had stepped out to get away from the stuffiness. I witness the two of you in a world all your on just across the lawn; a very beautiful sight to be hold my dear."

He walked towards his door, opening it. "You both are a lovely pair. I look forward to seeing your union prosper."

"Thank you," They both stuttered.

After acquiring a bit of solitude, Joseph had pulled his beautiful bride into a passionate kiss. Clarisse felt her knees buckle; there was nothing like kissing _the one. _

_This is your soulmate.  
Once you're married,  
you have to know  
this is the one God chose for you._


	13. Tis The Season CJ

**Title:** 'Tis The Season

**Summary: **It won't do any harm; I just want to live in our fantasy world: C&J are in their 30's.

**Characters/ Genre/ Setting: **C/J, Romance, 30 years before PD 1.

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Princess Diaries or Princess Diaries 2: Royal engagement or any of its characters; they belong Meg Cabot. I do however own my writing, please don't steal- Johanna002©

**_Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs_**

-01-

Christmas was fast approaching, Rupert had been gone a week and had just informed his wife that he'd be another two weeks. Christmas would have long passed. It was nothing new. This was the forth Christmas her and her son's would see without him.

A frustrated sigh passed her lips. Her marriage was crumbling before her and she had no way out. She had just turned around the corner when she heard a group of voices barreling towards her.

"I want to come!" Ten year old Pierre shouted.

"Me too! Me too!" Philippe's voice could be heard.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" An older female voice said. "But we'll have to ask your mother first."Clarisse smiled as she came face to face with her two young son's, Joseph's mother Ileana and his nine and six year old daughters Victoria and Sofia.

Clarisse crouched down as her two sons ran towards her. "What are you boys up to?"

"We're going to help decorate Joe's house!" Pierre explained. Clarisse's eyebrow rose and she looked up to Ileana.

"Your Majesty," She bowed slightly.

Clarisse rose. "Hello." She looked towards the girls. "Hello, girls,"

"Hi!" They both smiled in return. Her face broke into a small smile. "Can Philippe and Pierre come with us? Please?" They both begged.

"I don't know sweetheart." Clarisse answered sadly. "I don't think their father would like them entering the city on their own."

"Then you should come too!" Victoria suggested. "Daddy is coming home early and Grandma is going to cook… You can all come over and be with us for a little while."

Clarisse had to force her smile. She would have loved to join them, and she wished her children good hearted friends like what they had made with Joseph's girls… but what would everyone say? There was already rumors going about that her and Joseph where having an affair.

The begging of Philippe pulled her from her haze. "Momma pleasee! Please! Please" He begged. "I promise I will never ask for anything ever again!"

Both Clarisse and Ileana laughed at that. Yeah right!

"Very well" she agreed. "Go grab your coats. I'll go speak with Joseph."

The boys ran off down the hall and Clarisse finished walking the distant before disappearing down the long corridor. Ileana looked to her granddaughters and smiled.

"I told you it would work." Sofia grinned.

Victoria squealed. "This is going to be the best Christmas ever!"

X-X-X

"What do you think daddy?" Sofia asked, handing Clarisse a red ornament to add to the top of the branches.

He smiled, walking into the living room with his mother, helping set out the cups of hot chocolate. "Very beautiful my love!"

"What are you doing there?" Clarisse asked her son's who where lounging on the sofa watching Rudolph.

"Shh," They shushed her.

"Boys." Victoria rolled her eyes.

Ileana and Clarisse giggled. "Amen Sister!"

Ileana took a spot on the floor next to Clarisse and her grandchildren. They finished hanging the ornaments: from red and gold to small ornamental pictures and little nick knacks.

"Look girls," Ileana said softly, Showing them a clear ornament with a small picture inside: Joseph, their mother Elena, and of themselves many, many, many years ago. "You both look like your momma more and more everyday."

"Mom was so pretty!" Victoria reflected, she turned to Clarisse, "She loved Christmas time. We used to decorate the house all over and stay up on the weekends watching Christmas movies."

Clarisse smiled. She caressed the young girls face. Elena's death had been a horrible and tragic accident; what was supposed to be a wonderful and pivotal moment for the Elizondo family turned into a horror show. Elena and Joseph had arrived at the hospital hoping to leave with a new baby, a son, Noah, however, Joseph had returned home alone... Elena was suffering from preeclampsia and the doctors reacted late; neither mother nor son made it.

"Girls, I know more than anything that your mother and brother both wish they could be here with you both. They'd be very proud of you. I am; your grandmother and your father are."

It was a pivotal moment.

"Let's finish up here and watch a movie." Joseph suggested

X-X-X

"Goodnight you two." Ileana yawned, disappearing out of the living room with a sleeping Sofia in her arms and with Victoria lugging behind her. The boys where asleep in the girls room; Ileana planned to share her bed and Joseph was offering his room to Clarisse, saying he would take the class.

As they disappeared Clarisse immediately scooted closer to Joseph. He put his arm around her, and they sat in relative silence.

"I enjoyed tonight."

He kissed her temple. "As have I. I'm glad it began to snow, now you can't leave."

She chuckled gently, curling into him. "I wish it could always be like this."

"I know."

"I don't know how much longer I can pretend…"

His grip tightened and he placed another kiss to her temple. "I love you."

"I love you too.."


	14. Defeated By a Crib MiaNicholas

**Title: **Defeated By a Crib

**Summary: **I didn't know we'd face such a challenge.

**Characters/ Genre/ Setting: **Mia/Nicholas, Family, Post PD 2

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Princess Diaries or Princess Diaries 2: Royal engagement or any of its characters; they belong Meg Cabot. I do however own my writing, please don't steal- Johanna002©

**_Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs_**

-01-

The wooden crib lay in pieces scattered through out the light, purple painted nursery. Nicholas sits crossed legged n the center of the room, surrounded by tools and that fancy juice Amelia makes him drink. His brow wrinkles in confusion as he stares at the instructions in his hands.

He scoffs, throws the instructions to the ground and leans back against the wall closing his eyes.

That is how Amelia finds him three hours later.

"Nicholas," Mia says, kneeling next to her husband. "Nick, wake up."

Nicholas opens his eyes slowly, a groggy smile on his lips. "I think I fell asleep." He says looking down at the still unassembled crib.

Mia quirks her eyes brow and smirks, "You think?"

"I don't think you understand, Mia." He reaches in front of him for the instructions. "Half of these pictures don't even make sense."

Amelia rolls her eyes and looks down at the papers in her hands. "Don't be ridiculous! I'm sure they… This looks extremely difficult."

Nicholas leans back and crosses his arms over himself smugly. "I told you."

Mia sits reading over the instructions; she drops from her crouching position into a criss-cross. A heavy sigh escapes her lips, and she leans back, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Nicholas,"

"Yes."

"We're buying a new crib."

**Author's Note: **I had been doing so good, posting everyday… and then life happened!


	15. We Are Responsible MiaNicholas

**Title: **We Are Responsible

**Summary: **Have you ever been this afraid?

**Characters/ Genre/ Setting: **Mia/Nicholas, Family, Post PD 2

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Princess Diaries or Princess Diaries 2: Royal engagement or any of its characters; they belong Meg Cabot. I do however own my writing, please don't steal- Johanna002©

**_Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs_**

-01-

_A/N: This chapter doesn't follow day 13._

"It looks like a box on wheels." Nicholas comments dryly, looking down at the cradle on the bed.

Mia scoffs, shooting her husband a look of irritation. "They're ovals, Nicholas, and they are meant to provide a gentle, rocking motion

Nicholas cocks his heads. "It still looks like a box on wheels."

"He is going to love it."

"Let's test that theory." Nicholas places the baby in his arms in the cradle, watching for any signs of discomfort. Almost at once, the baby is asleep.

Amelia smiles smugly. "I told you."

Nicholas does not look away from their son, his smile fading to a look of pure fear and worry.

"Nicholas," She says gently, placing her hand on her arm. "Are you okay?"

He shakes his head. "I don't think I've ever been so afraid in my life."

Amelia's eyebrow knits in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm scared out of my mind, Mia."

"Why?"

Nicholas runs a hand through his hair and sighs, wondering where to begin. "I… We… We're responsible for the tiny life, Mia. I mean, up until a year ago we hated each other. And now we are parents… And… What if he hates us? What if something happens? What if I am not good at this?"

She leans over and kisses him softy on the lips. "I love you, so much. You are just as worried and scared as any new parent. But you don't need to be. He is going to love us, and he will adore you. You're everything a person could hope to be."

**Author's Note: **This Chapter is for day 14. I feel I've been neglecting my Mia/Nicholas shippers.


	16. In Sickness & Health CJ

**Title: **In Sickness & Health

**Summary: **That is a very painful looking rash

**Characters/ Genre/ Setting: **C/J, Romance, Post PD 2

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Princess Diaries or Princess Diaries 2: Royal engagement or any of its characters; they belong Meg Cabot. I do however own my writing, please don't steal- Johanna002©

**_Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs_**

-01-

"Don't touch anything," Joseph says, opening the door to their hotel room.

Clarisse follows behind him, sulking like a child who was just told no for the first time. Her arms, hands and neck covered in pink calamine lotion.

Joseph walks straight into the bathroom, setting the bag from the pharmacy down on the counter. He turns on the water and fills up the tub. He dumps the packet of anti-itch soothing bath treatment into the water and calls Clarisse in.

Clarisse walks in, looking more and more upset with each step. Frowning, she stares at the bathtub.

Joseph sighs. "What?"

"I don't want to take a bath."

"You are not five, Clarisse. Besides, you're the one that decided to roll around in poison ivy."

"I didn't roll around in it."

Joseph shakes his head but smiles. "Get in the tub; you'll feel better."

Clarisse scrunches up her nose and considers it. Finally, she relents and peels off her clothes. She sinks into the tub with a sigh, and relaxes.

Joseph sneaks out of the room and calls down to order room service.

When Clarisse steps out of the tub half and hour later, their dinner is already there, and Joe is waiting for her with a bottle of anti-itch lotion.

Clarisse smiles sheepishly and sits in the chair next to the bed. "I'm sorry," she says, rubbing the lotion on her neck and arms.

Joe shakes his head. "It's just Poison Ivy, Clarisse, not an STD."

"But it ruins our honeymoon." She whines.

He smiles. "Then we'll just have to take another one, won't we?"


	17. Do Over CJ

**Title: **Do Over

**Summary: **I wish we had another shot

**Characters/ Genre/ Setting: **C/J, Hurt/Romance, Post PD 2

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Princess Diaries or Princess Diaries 2: Royal engagement or any of its characters; they belong Meg Cabot. I do however own my writing, please don't steal- Johanna002©

**_Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs_**

-01-

Anabel arrives in time to hear Joseph end his telephone conversation with "…. I will Clarisse, you take care…. I miss you too…. Bye."

"You're still in love with her," She says, taking a seat next to him on the love seat.

Joseph turns to face her. "What?"

"The Que… Clarisse." Anabel says nodding towards the phone.

"That's irrelevant," He responds gruffly.

"We're getting married tomorrow, Joseph. It's not irrelevant."

"Anabel" –Joseph sighs – "I'm marrying you tomorrow. Not her."

"Would you leave me for her if she asked you to?"

A beat, and then, "No."

Anabel sighs. She knew the answer too well. "She can't give you what I can, Joseph. She can't give you her full attention, and her full devotion." She stands up and heads to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Where are you going?"

"Out and then to my mum's. Don't forget our wedding starts at noon."

"I'll be there."

X-X-X

"Why are you even going?" Sheila asks, looking at Clarisse's crestfallen expression.

"He asked me too." Clarisse responds.

"You could've said no."

"He's my best friend."

"I'm your best friend; he's the man you're in love with."

"That's irrelevant."

"He's getting married, Clarisse."

"It's closure, Shelia."

"You don't need closure. You need to tell him how you feel."

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"He's getting married tomorrow."

X-X-X

The wedding was exactly the way Joseph had pictured it… a beautiful ceremony, a beautiful reception… a beautiful bride…

But something was wrong…

Clarisse Renaldi wasn't his bride.

Joseph excuses himself from Anabel, telling her he was going to take a quick shower. He strips himself of his attire and turns the water as hot as he can stand it. His eyes close as he replays the last hours.

_Joseph finds Clarisse on the balcony of the estate he and Anabel had rented out for the wedding. _

_"A toast," Clarisse holds up her glass of champagne, "May you and Anabel have many, many happy years together!"_

_"Clarisse, don't"_

_She sighs bitterly. "Did you ever think we'd end up this way?"_

_"No." He admits quietly. "I had always hoped it would be us."_

_Clarisse allows a tear to fall as she looks over at him. "So did I,"_

_Joseph leans over and places a kiss on Clarisse's most lips, he pulls back slightly, running his thumb over her bottom lip before slowly turning and walking away. _


	18. I'll Come Back CJ

**Title: **I'll Come Back

**Summary: **_It was too late_, she thought… He would stay true to his promise... Surprisingly, once she had voiced her love, he knew he had to go back.

**Characters/ Genre/ Setting: **C/J, Hurt/Comfort/Romance, Post PD 2

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Princess Diaries or Princess Diaries 2: Royal engagement or any of its characters; they belong Meg Cabot. I do however own my writing, please don't steal- Johanna002©

**_Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs_**

-01-

_A/N: Follow up to 'Do Over'_

"I need to be drunk!" Clarisse announces.

"You're already drunk." Shelia reminds her.

"I need more then. I can still feel the pain." Clarisse looks up with sad eyes. "He married another woman today."

"I know."

X-X-X

"What changed?" Anabel asked scaring Joseph awake.

"What?" Joseph asks, quickly scanning the room trying to remember where he was.

Anabel sits on the couch next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder, to his credit Joseph didn't pull away. "What changed?"

Joseph sighs. "Nothing."

"We're married, Joe?"

"I know."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

A lie.

"I don't think you do?"

"Then why would I marry you?"

"Because you asked me… and you keep your promises…"

"So then why would I ask you?"

"Because you want to forget her,"

"Ana-"

"No, Joe," She interrupts him. "I understand… You don't want to be married to me. But what I can not understand is why you choose a woman who seems to not give a care about you. She's cold and bitter, Joe. She doesn't care."

In a flash Joseph pulls away from her. He disappeared into their bedroom and returns with his suite case. His hand is on the door, and just before it slams behind him he says, "You have no right to talk about her that way."

X-X-X

"I need to talk with you." Joseph says.

"About?"

"I can't be with her."

Clarisse scoffs, "You're a little too late for that aren't you?"

Joseph drops his suitcase to the ground; he crosses the room quickly and pulls Clarisse into his arms, his lips crushing against hers.

"I can't be with her." He repeats. "Because I have to be with you."

"Are you drunk?"

"What? No. Are you?"

A girlish smile appears on her lips. "Maybe a little."

X-X-X

Clarisse woke up with a banging headache and severely confused. What had happened last night?

"Good morning sunshine!"

_Joseph…_

_That's right. He showed up last night confessing his undying love._

"You're married." Clarisse said robotically, taking the cup of tea that he was offering her.

Joseph shakes his head. "Anabel is using her influence to have that mistake abolished. I'll be happily unmarried by this afternoon."

"You kissed me at the reception."

"I love you."

"The way you love Anabel?"

"No. I love you in a really big 'pretend to love your movies, listen to your on going nagging and complaining, and do anything at anytime for you' kind of way. As for Anabel, I don't think I ever loved her."

"You won't leave me?"

"I never wanted to. I was just waiting for you to ask me to come back."

X-X-X

15 months later

Joseph stands under the archway of the gazebo, a red rose in his breast pocket, waiting for the organ to sounds so that his bride would descend down the garden stairs and into sight.

The organ starts to play and Clarisse emerges clad in a pearl dress fit for a Queen, red roses as her bouquet and as the small decoration in her hair. Joseph breath catches in his chest and a smile spreads across his face.

"You look beautiful," he tells her as he quickly kisses her cheek.

She softly caressed his cheek. "And you… so handsome."

Pierre clears his throat. "Ladies and Gentlemen," he begins.

The rest is missed by Clarisse and Joseph until the crucial moment when they both say "I do" and are pronounced Man and Wife.

"You may kiss your bride!"


	19. It's Just The Way It Is CJ

**Title: **It's Just The Way It Is

**Summary: **This is how every C/J shipper see's it.

**Characters/ Genre/ Setting: **C/J, Romance/Fantasy, This is PD 2

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Princess Diaries or Princess Diaries 2: Royal engagement or any of its characters; they belong Meg Cabot. I do however own my writing, please don't steal- Johanna002©

**_Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs_**

-01-

Once upon a time there was a handsome head of security named Joseph, He was very sexy, but also a bad ass, and helped the wonderful, sympathetic, beautiful Queen Clarisse defend her kingdom from evil.

They eventually fell in love, but were unable to be together, because of a series of evil, soulless, rulers.

However, the current rulers, the evil parliamentarians finally gave in after they realized that no amount of 'traditions' would sway the young princess, Amelia Renaldi, to marry for anything less then love… making Joseph and Clarisse's relationship possible.

Joseph and Clarisse finally got married, and helped the young princess: giving advice on ruling the kingdom.

And they lived happily ever after.

The End.

**Author's Note: **If anyone has a challenge I will accept it. If you want something specific: More Christmas like, certain characters, more smut… etc. Let me know.

Christmas break is approaching quickly. As is my birthday… December 23. *Cough* *Cough* if anyone is interested in writing me a wonderful birthday-smut piece. I will not be disappointed.


	20. Considering Plastic Surgery? CJ

**Title: **Considering Plastic Surgery?

**Summary: **On a rare moment alone Joseph can save her from the robot knife.

**Characters/ Genre/ Setting: **C/J, Romance- Fluff, Between PD 1 & PD 2

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Princess Diaries or Princess Diaries 2: Royal engagement or any of its characters; they belong Meg Cabot. I do however own my writing, please don't steal- Johanna002©

**_Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs_**

-01-

"I hate my nose." Clarisse groaned as she put her and over her face. She sighed. There was no hiding.

"How could you hate it? It's adorable."

"Look at it! It's- I don't know. It's huge! You know they have a surgery, where they-"

"Clarisse, are you talking about plastic surgery?"

"I suppose I am."

"No."

Joseph got up and wrapped his arms around Clarisse's waist. Tightly and reassuringly; he squeezed. He looked forward into the mirror, making eye contact with Clarisse.

"Only robots have surgery to be altered."

She glared at him.

"Look at you. My Love, you're perfect. You were born perfect." With one hand, he pulled the strands of her hair back and behind her ears, "Your ears are perfect. Your nose is perfect, your lips are perfect. And even if they weren't, any imperfection you have is perfect on you."

"Joe…"

"I'm serious. You are so perfect. Every day, I find something else perfect about you. Somethin' will change about your smile, or I'll notice a new freckle on your shoulders. And I'll smile, you know? Because, you change every day and you're still as wonderful, beautiful, and perfect as you were the day before. The moment I get to actually look at you and notice those changes is my favorite part of the day."

There were tears rimming Clarisse's eyes and she batted her lashes to avoid them, "You're so sweet."

"I do my best."


	21. When It Rains in Paris We Kiss CJ

**Title: **When It Rains in Paris We Kiss

**Summary:** On a business trip in Paris, Joe begins to act strange. Clarisse questions his distant behavior, it starts to lightly rain and they share a pretty sweet kiss.

**Characters/ Genre/ Setting: **C/J, Hurt/Comfort Romance, Between PD 1 & PD 2

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Princess Diaries or Princess Diaries 2: Royal engagement or any of its characters; they belong Meg Cabot. I do however own my writing, please don't steal- Johanna002©

**_Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs_**

-01-

_A/N: Ashley's Challenge: First kiss, Paris, spring showers & Clarisse questions Joe's behavior._

"Avoid; Avoiding: Keep away from or stop oneself from doing (something)." I read aloud.

Yes. It was blatantly obvious that Joseph was avoiding me. I have no idea why. It is quite possible that I have perhaps upset him in some way. I wish he would talk to me instead of running away. Every time I enter a room, and he's there he'll either leave or stay as far from me as he can. If I happen to walk up on his conversation with someone, much like this morning, he'll look at me, stop talking and make some lame excuse as to why he must leave.

I push myself away from my desk. The more I must deal with the political mess and that incorrigible man I shorten the expanse of my life by five years. The gardens outside my hotel room are just simply enchanting this afternoon. The roses are in full bloom along with the other beautiful flowers. As a matter of fact, watching the magic being unveiled before my eyes has me craving for the fresh out doors of nature.

Notifying Charlotte to hold all of my calls for the next two hours I set out to make good use of my time. I walk languidly through the grounds. Paris is such a beautiful place. No matter where you turn or where you are at the view is never dull.

I'm not really sure how long I walked; maybe an hour. I had just descended the steps leading to the fountain when I spotted Joseph. I gently approached him. I greeted him softly, not wanting to alarm him.

"Joseph." He looked up. "Joseph is everything alight?"

He nodded lamely. "Yes Your Majesty."

My heart changed. Since when have things changed between us? I think he saw my hurt and sulking expression,

"I apologize, Clarisse. Really. This week has been terrible."

"Joseph-" I looked up. It looked as if it where going to rain soon. I felt another few drops of moister hit my bare arms. "Joseph please talk to me." The rain was falling just a tiny bit harder.

"I was offered another job."

My heart fell. He was leaving?! "Wha-"

He 'shh' my gently, pulling me into a hug. I was frozen. The rain fell harder. "The French Ambassador asked me on Sunday when we arrived." He tightened his hold on me. "I felt guilty about it and I guess that is why I have been acting so distant. I'm very sorry."

I had not even cared for the apology. "Are you going to take the job?" I was terrified of the answer.

He pulled away. "No." His smile was sincere. "How could I ever leave you?' My smile was enormous. "You have my undying loyalty."

His statement struck me. There few days apart where torture some. The thought of him leaving… I would never make it. I needed him. He was my protector, my best friend, my confident and I loved him.

I loved him? Did I? Where had that come from? I relaxed. I did love him. It was not a hormonal-teenage crush. The feelings were very real.

Before I knew it my lips where on his; they where warm and soft. We needed little convincing on whether this was a good idea or not. Our grip tightened impeccable around the other. The rain was falling hard all around us. I'm positive it was a sight to see. It was surely something magical to be apart of.


	22. Awkward ClarisseJosephRupert

**Title: **Awkward

**Summary:** Don't you think it's awkward for your husband to condone you having an affair?

**Characters/ Genre/ Setting: **Clarisse, Joseph. Rupert, Friendship, Way before PD 1

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Princess Diaries or Princess Diaries 2: Royal engagement or any of its characters; they belong Meg Cabot. I do however own my writing, please don't steal- Johanna002©

**_Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs_**

-01-

Affairs come in an array of flavors. You all pay a consequence. For some, the affair they begin could be the best decision of their life.

Rupert had long suspected that his wife was being unfaithful. It had occurred to him one night when he had been returning from a midnight kitchen run. She had been scurrying along the halls, quickly trying to make it back to her suite. He had later saw Joseph coming from the same direction.

Rupert had never questioned the individuals. As long as the pair kept it tastefully hidden, and his thirty-six year old wife didn't fall pregnant he had no qualms. As far as he was concerned Clarisse had held up her end of the bargain: producing two healthy and capable children.

He loved his wife dearly, and respected her beyond anyone. But he was not in love with her. He'd do anything for her, but there where just some emotions you could not force. She was a great friend, and a wonderful mother, and a dear confident but to portray to a crowd- she was arm decoration, and not his one and only.

There where a lot of things Clarisse would change had she been giving the opportunity. Starting a relationship with Joseph was not one of them. From the moment they had met it was as if they were connected on every level. They were one. She'd do anything for him, and he'd do anything for her- even taking risky leaps to pursue their relationship and be together.

At the sound of someone clearing their throat, she turned. Seeing Rupert before her she smiled.

"Hello, My darling." He greeted.

"Hello. How was the meeting?" He scoffed and she chuckled. "That bad?"

"You have no idea," he stepped closer to her. "But that isn't what I'd like to discuss."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes. I just wanted to inform you that I am going camping with our little ones." He grinned and jabbed her gently. "We'll be gone nearly two weeks."

She rolled her eyes. Rupert had long confronted her about the affair and had told her as long as she did not fall pregnant and was not caught, he did not care. When he had first approached her about the affair however, she had been scared to death, terrified that she would have had the both of them murdered.

However, he was the most supportive. He would take the boys away for a week or two when the time permitted, and she would recuperate in turn when he would want to go away with his assistant.

He was a strange man.

He kissed her cheek. "Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Clarisse shook her head, smiling. He was so awkward.


	23. Kangaroo CJ

**Title: **Kangaroo

**Summary: **We'll go away for Christmas, try something new, eat by a waterfall, and make love all night long.

**Characters/ Genre/ Setting: **C/J, Romance, Between PD1 and PD2

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Princess Diaries or Princess Diaries 2: Royal engagement or any of its characters; they belong Meg Cabot. I do however own my writing, please don't steal- Johanna002©

**_Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs_**

-01-

_A/N: Chapter post for day 22…. Ashley's challenge: Vacation, waterfall, C/J, one of them trying something new and of course it must be smutty. _

**_Happy Birthday Hector, you sexy hunk! _**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

December 22

A soft knock sounded on the door before it opened and Charlotte stepped into the spacious office.

"Your majesty, Joseph," the young aide said with a smile. "I'm very sorry to interrupt. But Joseph, your ex-wife called and said it was an emergency. I have her forwarded to the Queen's line."

They looked at each other. "Thank you, Charlotte."

"Line one, Joe." Charlotte told him then stepped back out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Clarisse shrugged and picked the phone off of the cradle and handed it to him. She sat back down at her desk, pretending to be too preoccupied with the fax that the Prime Minster had just sent her.

"Hello?"

_"Joseph, oh, I'm so glad I could get a hold of you!"_

"Maryanne, is everything okay?"

_"Yes. Yes. Everyone is fine…."_

He furrowed his brow. "So then… what do I owe for the pleasure of this phone call."

_"Well…" She cleared her throat. Joseph groaned. He knew all to well what she was going to say._

"Maryanne…. No."

_"Joseph… The reason I called… Would it be okay if I took the grandkids on a cruise this year for Christmas?"_

He huffed. "Maryanne, we talked about this. Both Isaiah and Sofia have already said that I can have them for Christmas. Please? I've been waiting for this for weeks!"

_"I know. I feel terrible, but Joe, please? I will never ask anything of you again. I came into some money and I just want to spoil my grandkids. They're already looking forward to it and-"_

"You told them before you had even asked me!"

_"I'm sorry!"_

He sighed. Joseph had been spending the last two months preparing a Christmas for him and his six grandkids. Isaiah, his son, had four: 3 boys and a girl: Zachary, Daniel, Christian, and Isabel. And his daughter, Sofia had two kids: Belen and Madeline

_"Joe?" Maryanne was nervous. "How mad at me are you?"_

"You can forget getting a Christmas gift from me."

_She chuckled lightly. "So is that a yes?"_

"Yes… it's a yes."

_"Thanks Joe! I owe you one."_

"I get the kids for summer break and Christmas, Maryanne."

_She sighed. "Deal."_

"Nice doing business with you."

_"You two; Love you, be safe and Merry Christmas!"_

"Yea… Yea… Talk to you later." Clarisse looked up, smiling sympathetically.

_"I'm so sorry Joseph. I know how much you were looking forward too seeing the kids."_

He shrugged. "Yes, well, Maryanne…"

_"I'll make it up to you."_

"I'll hold my breath."

_"I really owe you one." _

A click sounded and the dial tone rang out. Joseph hung up the phone and sighed softly. Clarisse felt her heart sink at the frown on his face. He'd been looking forward to visiting with his grandchildren, and truth be told, she had been looking forward to meeting them, as Joseph was going to introduce them for the first time.

He looked up and she smiled slightly. "I'm sorry, Joseph. I guess they are not coming then?"

"She had a knack for interrupting plans." He responded softly before leaving the room.

X-X-X

December 23

Clarisse had been working rigorously to try and cheer Joseph up. This was their first Christmas as a couple, and the last thing she wanted was for him to be sad.

She had pushed aside her queenly duties, which she would surely regret in a few days time, and had spent a great deal of five hours with Charlotte rearranging schedules and making phone calls… Everything was falling into place; the only thing that needed to be done now was for Joseph to say yes.

"Thank you, Charlotte." Clarisse said softly as she packed up an arm full of papers.

Charlotte nodded. "I'm very sorry you're being called into a meeting on Christmas your Majesty, but I do hope you'll at least take some time out of your schedule to enjoy the beach."

"Yes." She responded quickly. "Merry Christmas Charlotte, be safe and have a wonderful new year!"

"You too, Your Majesty."

X-X-X

"Joseph…" Joseph looked up from his desk, smiling as Clarisse walked further into the office. "Are you busy?"

He shook his head, "Never to busy for you my love."

Smiling she came to stand in front of his desk, a medium sized box in her hand behind her back. "I have something for you."

"Oh,"

She produced the box, placing it on his desk. "I know it's not Christmas but I want you to open it."

He placed down his pen and pulled the box closer to him. In one tug the lid pulled away. He smiled when two plane tickets and a bungalow brochure popped out at him. "Australia?"

"Merry Christmas, my love!" He stood up and she walked towards him, meeting in a sweet embrace. "This wasn't how we planned to spend out first Christmas but please let me do this for you." She pleaded.

"Clarisse Renaldi, are you trying to take me away on romantic getaway?"

She giggled, kissing his cheek, "If you will let me."

"I'd love to go away with you."

X-X-X

December 25

It had taken two days, with necessary stops for the pilot to rest, to make it safely from Genovia to Victoria, Australia.

"These bungalows have the best view," the young bellhop gushed as he unlocked and opened the double doors then stepped aside for the couple to enter.

Clarisse glanced around the room, her eyes moving over the huge, bug bay windows that overlooked the ocean. Joseph nodded his approval of what was obviously Clarisse's idea.

"You can leave the bags there," Joseph told the young man when he'd reached the center of the suite.

The bellhop nodded and removed their suitcases from the luggage trolley then pulled the now empty cart with him towards the door. Joseph followed the young man and pressed a generous tip into his hand. "Thank you; Merry Christmas."

"Thank you, sir and Merry Christmas."

Joseph closed the doors and locked them then turned to see Clarisse standing in the middle of the room watching him. He slowly walked over to her, and smiled when she rushed force, her lips attaching to his.

"This is beautiful…" Joseph murmured. "Thank you, Clarisse."

Clarisse smiled as she hugged him to her. "It is I who should thank you for letting me whisk you away."

"How could I say no to such a beautiful woman?"

She kissed him. "What would you like to do first?"

X-X-X

After opening their Christmas presents they had snuck out for a late dinner. Joseph had given Clarisse a yellow canary bracelet and earring set, and a heart shaped necklace. Clarisse had given him a new watch and a set of opal cufflinks.

"That's disgusting," Clarisse squeaked as Joseph began feasting on the meal set in front of him.

They had found a restaurant not too far away from where they where staying, it was located near a waterfall. The sound and the smell of the fresh water was just so calming, Clarisse was working on getting Joseph to take her down and explore the area, however he was arguing that she'd be safer watching the view from a distance. He had a valid point.

Joseph shrugged. "It's not half bad. Try some."

"Joseph… I can not eat a Kangaroo… that's just… horrible."

"You eat chicken."

Her eyes widened, "It's not the same." She squeaked.

"Try some."

She rolled her eyes, closing them tightly. He smiled in victory. The things she would not do for this man. He raised his fork with the bit of Kangaroo on the ends, her mouth opened tentatively. Her tongue peeked out and he placed the bite with in reach. With in seconds she was chewing on the delicacy. She opened her eyes, he smiled, she admitted defeat.

"You are right… it did not taste as bad as I thought."

"I know."

X-X-X

Not surprisingly, the two found them selves entangled in each others arms once they'd entered the bungalow. Last time they barely made it taking the stairs... Joseph nearly feel forward, stumbling with her in his arms. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist, her hands around his neck while his head was buried in her cleavage. She hit the wall, letting out a laugh as she tightened her grip on him.

"That way Joseph," She whispered, moaning softly as their bodies grinded against each others. Clothes were flying around as if it were being ransacked. Clarisse didn't seem to mind the mess they were making while fumbling towards the master bed room, and if she didn't give a damn, neither did he. Tossing her back on the bed, he let out a feral growl as she spread her naked legs open, laying back with her head on the pillows. She was wet; and Joseph loved the way she looked right now. So eager for him, that she was ready to cum just from the sight of him staring hungrily at her. She wanted him to take her, to pound into her as fast and as long as he could. She wanted so badly to feel him side her; she needed to. "Please Joseph..." She pleaded, reaching out for him. "I want to know that we're alive."

His weight came down on her, his sides rubbing against her bare thighs and she moaned from the contact. His chest met her breasts, and the feel of their skin completely touching caused her to shiver. God, she loved the way he felt against her. The head of his rigid erection sank into her slowly, and she arched her back with a loud moan. Joseph bit down gently on her neck; it was all he could do to keep from cumming. She opened her mouth to beg him to move within her, but he acted before she could speak. His hips pulled back, and then rammed forward, eliciting a scream from her. He repeated the move, each time bringing his hips forward harder and harder. His pace had only increased slightly, and she was finding it difficult to breathe. Her orgasm was approaching, and she laid her head back on the pillow as her body moved with his. She had a content look on her face, her moans so loud, so soft Joseph knew that she was close. Right before her climax, he stopped, resting inside of her.

"Joseph, why'd you-"

"Tell me, Clarisse." He whispered, nuzzling her neck. She shivered, her body jerking upwards as she moaned from contact. She didn't know what he was talking about. He thrust again, causing her to gasp. "Tell me, that you love me."

"I love you." She moaned, feeling him thrust into her again. Her body spasmed, her wetness sucking him into her further. She arched her back, raking her nails down his. "God, I love you so much Joseph."

That was it.

Joseph crashed his lips into hers, savagely devouring her mouth and tongue with his as he pulled out of her and then thrust into her with such force that the bed began to shake violently beneath him. He pounded his throbbing length into her, moaning when her legs clasped around his waist. It didn't take long after that. She came, and then soon after he did. She pulled her legs up more, pulling him deeper into her as he ejaculated into her. His hot fluid warmed her, giving her a fuzzy feeling and she smiled.

"I love you too, Clarisse." Kissing her softly, he felt her body shake and he pulled back. Tears were pouring down her face, and the concern was immediate. "Sweetheart, what's wrong, what is it?"

Even as he went to pull back, her body locked itself tightly around him. She held him on top of her, burying her face in his neck as she reveled in the feel of his throbbing shaft and her pulsing canal.

"I don't think I could survive if I ever lost you."

"You don't need to worry about that my love, I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

**Author's Note: **This is for day 22. I'm sorry I've been late on posting, just like with everything Life seems to show up and demand you pay attention to the 'Real World'. Oh, how I wish I could stay in Genovia... (:


	24. Our First Christmas ClarisseMia

**Title: **Our First Christmas

**Summary: **I think the title kind of says it all. Clarisse and Amelia spend the holidays together.

**Characters/ Genre/ Setting: **Clarisse & Amelia, Family, Post PD 1

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Princess Diaries or Princess Diaries 2: Royal engagement or any of its characters; they belong Meg Cabot. I do however own my writing, please don't steal- Johanna002©

**_Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs_**

-01-

_A/N: Post for day 23.  
_

_Request/Suggestion by adama-roslinlove: I think you should have something involving all four characters. Maybe Christmas at the palace, and they celebrate it as a family. Some Mia/Clarisse time as grandma/granddaughter would be nice_….

_Now I did not answer that specifically, this one is all about Clarisse and Mia, but you did inspire this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. _

December 24

_"Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.  
The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,  
in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there."_

Clarisse shifted on the sofa, careful not disturb her granddaughter. She smiled when she felt the head in her lap snuggle into her. 17. Amelia was now seventeen but was acting like she was seven. Clarisse didn't mind. This was her first holiday to ever spend with her grandchild.

They had been watching the "Twas the Night before Christmas" every single day for over a week now. To say the least Clarisse was becoming a little annoyed, but she wouldn't ruin this holiday for her granddaughter. If Mia wanted to watch the same film a thousand times then so be it.

Soon sleep had overcome them both.

December 25

Clarisse awoke with her grandchild laid out on top her. She groaned. Amelia was far too heavy. How had they managed to sleep like this any how?

She shifted, nudging Mia in her side. The young princess muttered something in audible, rolling off of her just enough for Clarisse to breath. Blinking, Clarisse made out the clock at the far end of the room. 7am, it was a new day.

Christmas!

"Amelia, darling wake up."

"MMm."

"Wake up sweetheart. The sooner we can get up, shower and eat, the sooner you can open your presents."

Mia sprung into action. Clarisse chuckled softly. No, it would never be a dull moment with her granddaughter around.

X-X-X

"Grandma! No way! This is beautiful!" Amelia hollered, holding up a pink kitted sweater. She screeched, pulling from the box a pair of black tights. "I love it."

"I'm glad." Clarisse smiled. "Your mother gave me your sizes so I hope they fit."

Mia kissed her cheek. "Thank you. I loved everything you've given me. Now it's your turn."

"Oh, sweetheart, you did-"

Amelia held up her hand. "Yes I did. You're the only grandparent I have and I love you." Clarisse felt her heart swell. Mia placed a large rectangular box in her hands.

Pulling away the wrapping paper and opening the box a large photo frame appeared. Clarisse could feel tears pooling in her eyes. It was a giant collage. Most pictures where from Mia's youth, and a lot where cut outs from old news papers and old photographs of Helen's of a younger Clarisse, of course their where a bunch of new pictures incorporated, but the act with in it's self was too much. In the middle of the collage in bright blue font read "A grandmother is a mother who has a second chance."

That had been the best Christmas Clarisse had ever had with her grandchild.

**Author's Note: **This is post for day 23. I hope I did your request justice adama-roslinlove!


	25. Autors Note: A big thank you to eveyone!

**Author's Note:**

I know AN's are not supposed to be chapters, but sue me… No, don't. I'm seventeen and broke. I want to take a minute or two to thank my readers, reviewers, subscribers to author: favorite & follow, and to story: favorite and follow.

To those who reviewed Ch. 1: Mrs. Joseph Elizondo, Veve, Clarisse Elizondo, OZz, bluegirl-783… Thank you! What would I do with out you?

Those who reviewed Ch. 3: Clarisse Romero and bluegirl-783. Thank you my love muffins!

Those who reviewed Ch. 4: Clarisse Romero, Clarisse Elizondo, Veve, adama-roslinlove, Thank you! You ladies rock my socks!

Those who reviewed Ch. 5: bluegirl-783, Clarisse Elizondo, Veve, Clarisse Romero. You are all the bomb dot com!

Those who reviewed Ch. 6: bluegilr-783, Clarisse Elizondo, Clarisse Romero, adam-roslinlove… I need to get better at thanking you all personally! You are all so amazing.

Those who reviewed Ch. 7: Clarisse Elizondo, Clarisse Romero and Veve, you all deserve a 'loyal reviewer' award.

Those who reviewed Ch. 8: Clarisse Elizondo and Clarisse Romero, why are you guys just so floppin' awesome?

Those who reviewed Ch. 9: Clarisse Elizondo and bluegril-783, you both deserve a pie… and balloons!

Those who reviewed Ch. 10: bluegirl-783, Clarisse Romero , Clarisse Elizondo and Veve… I don't think I can say it enough but thank you!

Those who reviewed Ch. 11: Veve and Clarisse Elizondo… This was a smut chapter and let me just say, you guys are very welcome (;

Those who reviewed Ch. 12: bluegirl-783, Clarisse Romero and Veve, Thanks! You guys make me smile with your sillyness!

Those who reviewed Ch. 13: Zsulie, Veve and Clarisse Romero… you guys keep saying I'm sweet or that my writing is sweet… It means so much. I hope you all don't have cavities! (;

Those who reviewed Ch. 14: No Reviews. Hey! Sometimes I just need to write!

Those who reviewed Ch. 15: Clarisse Elizondo and bluegirl-783… I send you both some kissed my love bugs!

Those who reviewed Ch. 16: bluegirl-783, Thank you my lone ranger!

Those who reviewed Ch. 17: Clarisse Elizondo… Yes Joe married another woman. I knew as soon as I posted it that I was going to get in trouble. But Hey, Jack! We don't always have a happy ending.

Those who reviewed Ch. 18: Guest, Clarisse Romero and Clarisse Elizondo… This chapter was a follow up to Ch. 17. I take back what I said, there are happy endings, and most certainly so in Genovia!

Those who reviewed Ch. 19: Guest, Clarisse Elizondo, and adama-roslinlove… I'm glad you enjoyed the simplicity. When it comes to PD it's very simple. C&J will be together!

Those who reviewed Ch. 20: Clarisse Elizondo, I love Joseph too! Why is he old enough to be my grandpa? That only sort of puts me off. (;

Those who reviewed Ch. 21: Guest, Clarisse Elizondo, Clarisse Romero and bluegirl-783… I'm glad no one minds that majority of these fics are not Christmas related! You all make my life complete.

Those who reviewed Ch. 22: Clarisse Elizondo, simply put, I just love you.

Those who reviewed Ch. 23: Guest, Clarisse Elizondo… all I can say is Thank you!

Maybe you felt this was pointless, but it needed to be done. I have read each and every review… every time my email dings I jump for joy at reading the wonderful and encouraging words that you all send.

Majority of the time I do not respond to reviews. I usually get them in class or way early in the morning and will forget to respond through out the day. That's me lacking as an author and is a New Years resolution. I will be more responsive! Thank you for your unwavering support.

Reviews are so very important to any writer, good or bad. So many good writers stop writing because they don't know how good they really are. Tell them if you enjoyed their story, tell them if you didn't. Just tell them something!

**Happy Holidays! Stay safe and have fun! I wish you all a very Happy New Year!**

Xoxo,

Jo


	26. Let's Go Home CJ

**Title: **Let's Go Home.

**Summary: **Clarisse rushes after Joseph after the wedding… He's moved back to Washington and moves in with his daughter. Clarisse begs him to come home.

**Characters/ Genre/ Setting: **C&J, Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance, Post PD 2

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Princess Diaries or Princess Diaries 2: Royal engagement or any of its characters; they belong Meg Cabot. I do however own my writing, please don't steal- Johanna002©

**_Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs_**

-01-

_A/N: Chapter post for day 24_

"Dad!" Sofia called, "You have a visitor." Sofia leads the Dowager Queen through her apartment. She feels giddy. She'd grown up with Pierre and Philippe, saw them as her brother, she hoped that Clarisse was here to ask her father to go back with her to Genovia. He'd been a wreck when he'd first arrived, but after a few weeks he was slowly returning to his old self. Sofia knew her father would be happier in Genovia.

Joseph turns around. He freezes when he sees Clarisse. Sofa bites her lip. She turns and walks away. The tension was too thick for her liking.

The sound of breaking glass is loud in the silent apartment, but it does nothing to break the tension or the stare-off between the two stubborn adults standing in the kitchen.

"I told you not to come here," Joseph says, gripping the countertop hard enough to turn his knuckles white. The waves of anger radiating off of him are almost palpable.

Clarisse nearly rolls her eyes, but she is trying not to further anger Joseph. "And I told you that I refuse to obey that demand."

"Obey that demand?" Joseph yells. He then scoffs and throws his hands up. "I don't want you here, Clarisse"

"Oh, I think you do." Clarisse takes a step forward into Joseph's personal space. Joseph swallows harshly, but does not step back. "Otherwise, you wouldn't have written to Amelia asking about me." She fishes the worn, white envelope out of the pocket of her coat and holds it in front of Joseph's face.

Joseph shakes his head almost imperceptibly and Clarisse stashes the envelope in her pocket with a smirk, but she is careful not to get too cocky. She may have won the battle, but she could still lose the war.

Frustrated, Joseph sighs and takes a much-needed step away from her. "What are you doing here, Clarisse?"

"I'm here to bring you home," Clarisse says with a slight shrug and a hopeful smile that seems to light up her blue eyes.

"Home?"

"Yes, back in Genovia."

"You are delusional." Joseph shakes his head. But with her eyes never leaving his he feels his heart beat faster. "What do you want Clarisse? You want me to return home with you just so you can put me out four months later and say that our relationship is not important enough?"

"No. I want you with me forever," Clarisse says, taking a step forward. Her hands find Joseph's hips and she pulls the handsome hunk towards her. "If you'll have me, and love me… and marry me?" She presses her lips to Joseph's.

It's a question.

It's a promise.

It's home.

**Author's Note: **Post for day 24. We are almost done! I ca not believe I actually stuck through with this challenge. I couldn't have done it with out any of you: Reviews, favoriters, subscribers! Thank you. I hope you are all enjoying the holidays with your family!


	27. I Just Know I'm In Love CJ

**Title: **I Just Know I'm In Love

**Summary: **Clarisse realizes she's in love with Joseph

**Characters/ Genre/ Setting: **C&J, Romance, Post PD 1

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Princess Diaries or Princess Diaries 2: Royal engagement or any of its characters; they belong Meg Cabot. I do however own my writing, please don't steal- Johanna002©

**_Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs_**

-01-

She doesn't know when it happened and she doesn't know how it happened, but Clarisse Renaldi is – and has been for a while, it seems – in love with Joseph Elizondo.

She feels it in the way Joseph's voice sends shivers down her spine, the way Joseph eyes seem to bore right into her soul.

She feels it in the way she'd do anything for him.

But she especially feels it on the nights Joseph decides to stay. It reaches into her chest and grips at her heart. It is warmth that starts in the core of her being and radiates outward until her fingers and toes are tingling.

On the night of her revelation, Clarisse lies awake, her head propped up on her arm, watching the steady rise and fall of Joseph chest as he catches up on some much-needed sleep.

The week they had endured had been tough. They had all gotten minimal sleep – Joseph less than anyone. But they had been fortunate enough to settle the uproar between Bolivia and Genovia before it had gotten too far out of hand. Clarisse had managed to convince Joseph to sneak up into her suite. Not that he needed much convincing…

It wasn't a difficult feat seeing as Joseph was dead on his feet, but Clarisse felt victorious nonetheless.

Which lead them to where they where they were now.

Clarisse's trance is broken by a throaty chuckle. "Are you watching me sleep?" Joseph asks, cracking one eye open and giving her a crooked smile.

Even in the dark bedroom, Clarisse's deep blush is obvious. "How long have you been awake?" she asks, mortified.

"Five minutes."

"You should've said something."

"I figured you were thinking." Joseph leans up and presses a gentle kiss to her beautiful, pink, luscious lips. "What were you thinking about?"

There are times when Clarisse has a terrible habit of speaking before she thinks. It was apparent right off the bat that Amelia had inherited that unfortunate trait. This so happened to be one of those times. "I love you," she says. "I-I-I'm _in _love with you." She sighs. "I'm in love with you, Joseph Elizondo."

Joseph smiles. If smiles could literally brighten a room, this smile would do just that. "I'm in love with you too, Clarisse Renaldi."

**Author's Note: **This was so much fun! I had a blast doing this challenge for you guys! You all kept me on my toes. I slacked off their for a bit but I have been working very hard these last two days trying to make up for it and produce some of my finest drabbles and one shots. If there is anything in here that maybe you think I should continue, let me know and we'll talk about it.

I do not have much planned for the remainder of 2013, unless inspiration just decides to strike. Maybe I'll write a New Years story… who knows. I am starting off the New Year with a multi chapter fic, "With a Twist: Wrapped in Red" I'm not sure when it will be published, hopefully sometime in January. I think you all will enjoy it! Check out my profile for the summary.

****Merry Christmas and have a wonderful and safe New Year!**


End file.
